


Last Kiss

by higuchi



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Blood, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/higuchi/pseuds/higuchi





	Last Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



[Full size.](https://i.imgur.com/od0cB0U.jpg)


End file.
